rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My impressions on "Fall" (Vol3.Ep6)
Okay, remember last week when I said I had internet problems and they were fixed? Well, it died again and it got fixed again yesterday. This time for good, hopefully. With that out of the way, let me fall right into this episode (I'm sorry for that pun): *Okay, ominous chapter-title... *Pyrrha is having her worst nightmare: She's in the director's office. *Qrow really doesn't like to sugarcoat things, huh? "'Team JNPR'? More like 'Team Loosie-per + one star'" *Okay, that smile on Ozpin is a little... odd. *Ooh! Story Time! :D *Four sisters that have represent the four seasons? Okay. *Whoah! They're using "Fall" instead of "Autumm"? Someone is not gonna be happy >.> *Pfft, yeah, Ozpin is not that old, Pyrrha. *Oh look, a fairy-tail story that turns out to be true. How Original. *Facepalm Okay, magic is now a thing. They never said magic never was a thing, they just said that Dust and Aura aren't magic. That was a clever mislead, so I applaud it. *Is it just me, or Ozpin's clock-office started ticking faster when Pyrrha asked "Why are they telling her this"? *Oh, so Pyrrha is the chosen one? (Well, one of four, but still a "one"). I'm sorta glad that they picked an already outstanding character for this, but... Pyrrha is already OP, so... *Okay, so the "Season Maidens" are sort of "The Avatar." How is the power reborn each time? If the previous maiden thinks of a young lady the moment she passes, the power passes on to the last person in her thoughts. If that person is not young or lady, it randomly picks someone else. Yep, "convoluted and stupid." **Also, what is the precise definition of the "Young" criteria? Must the maiden be beneath certain age? Or is it a matter of *ahem* “virtue”? >.> *Okay, so the power can be “Stolen.” And the previous Fall Maiden had half of hers stolen. Things are started to make sense, and it does not bode well. *Wow, Ironwood is ethically questionable? ‘’Shocking’’. **Also, that’s probably how they made Penny. *Okay, I’m finding it really hard to find witty comments to make on this whole “Amber” situation. **Also, can we assume that this Amber is in fact Amber Autumm? *Back in the tournament, we are now in the one on one Finals. Without listening to “Barney’s” exposition, I can guess how it’ll go based on the number of competitors. **Seriously, “Barney”? *Turns out that I was wrong on how the Finals were going to go. *First fight is the highly anticipated “Yang vs Mercury.” Hope it lives up to the hype… *sigh* *Um… they’re not closing their fist… Animation error? I’m willing to bet it is an animation error. *Merc can double jump? And he can Chun-Li-Kick a barrage of Gust Projectiles that Ragnaroks into a single target? Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes! *Yang activates her Semblance and Mercury is down for the count. That’s great and all, but what was the baddies’ point to participate in the tournament and gather intel on all the fighters? *Okay, people: Merc assaulted Yang out of turn. He might have gotten his leg broken, but he attacked first! And what’s worst, everybody is antagonizing Yang because of that. What’s wrong with you people!? *Ooooooooooooh, so they doctored the footage… and nobody was looking at the stage? What? *OMGWTFBBQ! What the hell is going on?! *This is bad… *And the credit sequence is not free of weirdness. Glynda’s artwork shows her ‘’smiling.’’ SMILING! The end of days is nigh my friends! Repent! REPENT! Holy shit. That’s all I have to say. Category:Blog posts